1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture apparatus such as an electronic still camera, and in particular relates to an image capture apparatus that includes a non-volatile storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As with the camera recited in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 63-96642 and the like, it is common for the accumulated imaging count, which is the accumulated number of times that a camera has performed imaging, to be recorded on a non-volatile storage medium, and this recorded value has been used in service support and the like.
However, with the conventional technology disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 63-96642, the accumulated imaging count is simply stored in a non-volatile storage medium, and therefore there has been the problem that the data regarding the accumulated imaging count is lost in the case where, for example, the board having the storage medium mounted thereon is exchanged.